Hayley Orrantia
Sarah Hayley Orrantia (born February 21, 1994),1 better known as Hayley Orrantia, is an American actress, singer, and songwriter. She is best known for portraying Erica Goldberg on the ABC comedy series The Goldbergs. Besides acting, Hayley is a professional songwriter and singer. She was a member of Lakoda Rayne, a country-pop girl group assembled by Simon Cowell during the first season of The X Factor. Orrantia has been performing professionally since the age of 13 and has opened for pop artist Adam Lambert, country artist Easton Corbin, dancer and recording artist Julianne Hough.needed On August 21, 2015, Orrantia released three original songs: "Love Sick", "Until Then" and "Hasta Verte", which were produced by Mark Bright. The song "Love Sick" was written by Hayley, Corey Crowder and Mark Bright. "Until Then" was written by Orrantia, Emily Shackelton and Mark Bright. "Hasta Verte" is the Spanish version of "Until Then". Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Philanthropy Early life Orrantia was born in Arlington, Texas, and grew up in nearby Grand Prairie and Highland Village. An only child, she is of Mexican descent.2 She attended public school from elementary through part of her junior year in Highland Village, but decided to home school to pursue her music and acting training.needed Career Orrantia began singing at the age of 9 and began professionally training at the age of 12. She wrote her first song at 13 and by age 14 had recorded her first EP of cover songs. That same year, she began writing with songwriter Jamie Houston who at the time was best known for writing hits for the three of the Disney High School Musical movies. Orrantia recorded the vocals to Houston's "Magic of a Friend" which was on Disney's Tinkerbell and The Lost Treasure soundtrack in 2010. Later that year, Orrantia sang background vocals for Demi Lovato on Disney's Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam soundtrack and background vocals for Miley Cyrus on Disney's Hannah Montana Forever soundtrack. Her first acting role was at age 15 on a Sprint commercial, and sang background vocals on Disney's Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam and Hannah Montana Forever soundtracks. In 2011, she was cast in the independent film Cooper and the Castle Hills Gang, which premiered at the Dallas International Film Festival. In the summer of 2011, Orrantia auditioned for the first season of The X Factor. Orrantia was selected from a YouTube video submission and received four "yes" votes from the judges during the live audition phase in Seattle, Washington. Although she originally auditioned as a solo artist, during "Hollywood Week", she and three other female singers, were put into a group for the rest of the auditions. They were eliminated during the fifth week in the live shows. Since 2013, Orrantia has played Erica Goldberg on the ABC comedy series The Goldbergs. After casting Orrantia and learning of her singing talent, series creator Adam F. Goldberg has written several episodes where Erica sings and plans to continue to highlight her singing talent in future episodes. In 2015 she filmed the movie "God's Not Dead 2", schedule for release for Easter 2016.34 Philanthropy This section of a biography of a living person does not include any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living people that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately. (December 2015) Orrantia has written the song "Who I Am" for the National Eating Disorders Association (NEDA) and the song "Power of a Girl" for the Girl Scouts of America. She also supports cancer nonprofits Lungevity, Susan G. Komen and Stand Up to Cancer. Since 2007, Orrantia has served as an ambassador for Texas Music Project that raises awareness and funds for music education in public schools. Category:1994 births Category:Women's music